Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
|released = |NA=2014 |EU=March 28, 2014 |AUS=March 29, 2014 }} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |previous = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |next = None |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box |cnext = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |frname = Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |jpname = |dename = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |esname = El profesor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |itname = Il professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |nlname = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney }} Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is a crossover puzzle/adventure video game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It is developed by LEVEL-5 and Capcom, and published by LEVEL-5 . The game features the main characters of the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. It was announced at the LEVEL-5 Vision 2010 Event . At first, there were no plans to release the game outside Japan , but was made to change this. The game ended first in a poll made by LEVEL-5 to see what games people would like to see translated . It also received an English press release on the Tokyo Game Show 2011 . A possible western release was later hinted by LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino at the 2013 Japan expo in France, stating that "something is in the works, but no details can be given" . Finally, the game was confirmed for localization on August 7, 2013 in a Nintendo Direct presentation . The game was first playable on the Tokyo Game Show 2012 . As with all Professor Layton games, the game features additional Downloadable Content (DLC). This time there are 2 types of DLC: The first type unlocks a new mini-scenario, including puzzles, while the other unlocks an art gallery . The DLC can only be used after completing the game . New DLC is released every week for 24 weeks, alternating between the 2 types . Gameplay The game combines the gameplay mechanics from the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. There are 2 major parts: adventure and trial. The adventure part plays similar to the games of the Professor Layton series. Professor Layton and Luke explore various locations and will need to solve a puzzle now and then to advance. In this game you can also hit an "object" button if a puzzle has no answer. This cannot be done on every puzzle. The trial part plays like the trials in the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix Wright has to prove the innocence of his client in multiple trials, including the new Witch Trials . These Witch Trials feature some changes to the classic trials from the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix will have to take on an entire mob of witnesses, who may talk amongst themselves freely. This was done to give the player an idea of how a trial in the Middle Ages would be like . Some Professor Layton elements have been worked into the trial parts as well. You can for example use hint coins during a trial to find the correct piece of evidence. The game features complete cutscenes with voice acting. Gameplay itself is in 3D, which was previously introduced in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, but will be new to the Ace Attorney series. Despite all this, Capcom is responsible for the ingame artwork . Gameplay Changes * The cursor (magnifying glass) now blinks when there is a hint coin hidden on that location, on top of turning orange. * Obtaining a hint coin shows a counter of the current amount of coins you have. * You can now walk immediately to all available locations visible on your map, rather than walking the entire path one-by-one. * The map now has a feature that shows how many hidden puzzles and hint coins are left in a specific place. Chapters *Prologue: On a Dark and Stormy Night (adventure) *Prologue: English Turnabout (trial) *Chapter 1: Mysterious Labyrinthia (adventure) *Chapter 2: The Fire Witch (trial) *Chapter 3: The Great Witch (adventure) *Chapter 4: The Golden Court (trial) *Chapter 5: A Taste of Despair (adventure) *Chapter 6: Secrets of the Underground Ruins (adventure) *Chapter 7: The Story's End (adventure) *Chapter 8:The Final Witch Trial (trial/adventure) *Chapter 9: The Last Inquisitor (trial) *Epilogue: The First Story (trial) Mysteries Plot Prologue: On a Dark and Stormy Night Espella and Carmine are driving through London as they are attacked by a group of witches. The car crashes, and Espella runs off by herself. Inspector Chelmey and Barton arrive at the scene soon after. Professor Layton and Luke are talking in the Professor's Office. They solve a puzzle, after which Espella arrives, asking for the professor's help. She gives him a letter from Carmine, in which the situation is explained: :Dear Professor, :It has been a long time. There is so much I would like to tell you, but at present I do not have the time. My life is in danger. I am being chased by something terrifying, and I am not sure whether I can escape. It all started in a town called Labyrinthia. A mysterious town, one that you will not find on any map. I found myself there during the course of an investigation. While I was there, a series of unbelievable events occurred right before my eyes. I realized the town held a mysterious secret and decided to get to the bottom of it... :...but before I could, they found me. :I escaped from Labyrinthia with a young woman by the name of Espella. It was my belief that she held the key to solving the secret of that town. It is not me they are pursuing; it is Espella. As such, I am asking you to help her. Labyrinthia hides an ominous mystery. This is one puzzle that appears to be beyond my powers to solve. I apologize for imposing on you in this way. :Your faithful student, :Carmine Accidenti After reading the letter, the professor tells Espella that he has never heard of Labyrinthia. She tells him that everything they need to know is written in the book that she is holding. The professor asks if he can investigate it, so Espella gives it to him. As they are looking in the book, the pages suddenly start glowing with a blue aura. When it stops glowing, Professor Layton and Luke wonder what caused this phenomenon, but Espella cannot explain it. A little later, a dove pecks at the window with its beak. Luke goes to open the window but Espella shouts at him to stop. However, it is too late and the dove flies around the room, past the light in the center of the room, opening a portal to another dimension. A witch comes out of it and knocks out Espella before kidnapping her. Layton tries to fight back but the witch causes a massive gust of wind, destroying Layton's Office, before smashing through the window, off into the night. Professor Layton and Luke decide to investigate London in the hope of finding Espella. They meet up with Inspector Chelmey and Barton near Tower Bridge. After investigating the crashed car and solving a few puzzles, they see a mysterious cloaked figure on the bridge. They follow it, but only find Espella's cloak. They notice a strange symbol on the wall. After a quick puzzle, the wall magically opens to reveal stairs. Luke immediately falls down on them so Layton asks if he is all right. With Luke back on his feet, they investigate the tunnel that lies beyond the stairs. Eventually, they find Espella unconscious on the floor. They manage to wake up Espella, but are soon surrounded by multiple witches. They decide to make a run for it, but are stopped when Tower Bridge raises itself. The witches attack Espella, but it is actually Luke in disguise. Espella can be seen getting away on a bypassing boat. Shortly after the witches leave, Espella's book, still in Luke's hands, starts to shake. Before Layton and Luke are able to do anything, the book flies wide open and transports them to Labyrinthia. Prologue: English Turnabout Johnny Smiles, a security guard, is doing his job when he hears a loud noise coming from nearby. He quickly goes to investigate, and finds Cantabella near the body of an unconscious Olivia. Espella is arrested, and will need to appear in court. The next day, Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey, who came to London for an exchange program, are asked to defend Espella. Before the trial starts, they meet up with Espella and her teacher Darklaw. Jodora says that it is best for Espella to plead guilty, but Phoenix is determined that he will prove her innocence. The trial begins and, after a short introduction, the first witness is called by prosecutor Flynch: Smiles, the guard from before. Smiles gives various testimonies and even throws in a secret piece of evidence, but Phoenix manages to expose all of the contradictions, and the prosecution is forced to bring in another witness. The second witness is Olivia herself. Olivia testifies that she caught Cantabella stealing a group of dolls, and that she then hit her with a pipe when she was exposed. However Phoenix manages to find the truth yet again, and exposes Olivia as the real criminal. After investigating the dolls, it turns out they are used to smuggle diamonds. Olivia is arrested and Espella is declared "not guilty". After the trial, Espella and Darklaw say goodbye to Phoenix and Maya and leave. Maya notices that Espella has forgotten her book on a bench in the room and wants to bring it back. But when she touches the book, it flies wide open and teleports Phoenix and Maya to Labyrinthia. Chapter 1: Mysterious Labyrinthia Professor Layton and Luke wake up on an old horse carriage. They ask another passenger where they are going, to which she replies that they should ask the driver. He tells them that they are going to Labyrinthia. After they arrive, things get only more mysterious. Nobody seems to know what's outside the city. When Layton and Luke try to point out how they arrived, they find that the entrance magically vanished, leaving only a massive wall. They decide to ask around for information regarding Carmine. To their surprise, however, nobody seems to know him. They eventually make it to the North Parade Avenue, where they see a large group of people and decide to see what is going on. A parade comes by, and the people all start cheering when the Storyteller passes by. The knights start throwing out papers, announcing that this is the newest story of Labyrinthia. After the parade ends, the people start panicking. Luke manages to get one of the papers and reads it. The story says that tonight a witch will kill two people with fire. Professor Layton tries to calm everyone down by telling them it is just a tale, but the people get very upset for him not believing the Storyteller. The guards come to arrest Professor Layton and Luke, but they manage to get away with the help of Espella. Espella brings the professor and Luke to a nearby bakery shop. There they meet Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, who have apparently been working there for five years. They talk a while, and eventually learn that Carmine has been investigating the Library, so they decide to go take a look. In the Library, Professor Layton, Luke and Espella are greeted by Ridelle, who lets them in. They investigate the library and eventually find a book called the "Grand Grimoire". Before they can read it, they first have to solve a series of puzzle by Ridelle to prove they are worthy. After some quick puzzle solving, they are finally allowed to take a look in the book. With the help of the book, they find a secret passage in the Library, which leads to a basement that is dedicated to the legendary witch Bezella. After learning some valuable info, they decide to head back to the bakery. Espella tells the professor and Luke to go ahead, as she still has to buy some milk. Back in the bakery, Professor Layton, Luke, Phoenix Wright and Maya get worried when Espella doesn't return. A knight then arrives at the bakery and tells them Espella has been arrested. He then asks Phoenix to come with him, as Espella wants him to be her defense attorney. Chapter 2: The Fire Witch Phoenix Wright and Maya arrive at the court, where Espella was waiting for them. She tells them that she wants Phoenix to defend her in the upcoming trial. This shocks Phoenix, as he believes he is just a baker, but he accepts anyway. They enter the court room, and immediately witness a supposed witch being executed by being thrown in a pit of fire. After Espella is encaged for her own trial, Phoenix goes to the side of the defense and introduces himself to the Judge. The Judge is surprised to hear he is a baker, but says it will not influence the outcome of the trial. He then mentions that the Inquisitor is yet to show up, and that if he doesn't, Phoenix will win by default. However, just as he finishes, Sir Zacharias Barnham arrives. The crowd starts shouting his name in excitement, making Phoenix more nervous. Barnham explains that Espella has been accused of using fire magic to kill two robbers who were trying to attack her. He then calls forth four witnesses. Phoenix objects that they should be interrogated one by one, but soon learns that the rules of a witch trial are very different. They listen to the witness testimonies, and Phoenix soon finds his first contradiction: the robbers could have been burned by the flame in the lamp Espella was carrying. However his theory is shot down quickly, and the Judge prepares to give the Guilty verdict. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounds through the chamber as Professor Layton arrives. He tells the Judge to wait with his verdict as he brings new evidence for the defense. Professor Layton hands over the Grand Grimoire to Phoenix. Using the information in the book, Phoenix then points out that Espella could not have cast magic without a magic sceptre. However, Barnham grabs the sceptre from below his table and tells him that is was found near the crime scene. Looking at the gems in the sceptre, Barnham then tells them that the witch simply hid the sceptre itself with the spell Dimere. Using some clever logic, Phoenix then manages to point out that Espella could not have been holding the sceptre since she would have needed to drop it before chanting the spell. Kira, one of the witnesses suddenly complains that she does not see the validity in their argument. It is then revealed that she normally wears glasses, but lost them some days ago. The witnesses soon come up with the theory that the sceptre was simply in the other hand, together with the milk bucket. It is revealed however that the drawing of the court illustrator was inaccurate: Mary, who had taken the bucket with her, returned it, showing the model of bucket made it impossible to hold the sceptre. Several other theories are brought up, but Phoenix and Layton manage to disprove them all. However, right when it seemed they had won, a man shouts from the croud. To the surprise of everyone else, he wishes to testify as well. Emeer comes up with the theory that Espella had the sceptre on her back and simply put down the bucket before casting the spell. Phoenix says this is not possible due to lack of mud on the bucket, but Mary then admits she cleaned it. After confronting the witnesses once more, they found out an important bit of information: there were only four witnesses on the crime scene. Phoenix then deduces that one of the five people in the court must be the real witch. Chapter 3: The Great Witch The group decides to go speak to Espella. However, they are stopped by a guard, who refuses to let them pass. In order to get some more information, they decide to go visit High Inquisitor Darklaw. They find Darklaw in the Inquisitors' Hall talking to Inquisitor Barnham. After Barnham leaves, they talk to Darklaw about Espella and the Great Witch Bezella. Darklaw then tells them that they should investigate if they wish to help Espella, and that they can come back tomorrow to interrogate her. Since it has become late, the group decides to head back to the bakery. On the way there, they run into a small white dog. Phoenix tries to pet it, but it bites him. Luke then says that he can talk to animals, and that the dog was named Constantine. There they find miss Patty, who is overjoyed that they managed to prove Espella's innocence. Since it has been a long day, the group decides to go to bed. In the middle of the night, Maya and Luke wake up due to being worried for Espella. They see miss Patty, who is apparently looking for Espella's cat Eve. Maya and Luke decide to sneak out and search for Eve. After asking around, they eventually run into Darklaw on the town square. Darklaw tells them about an incident happening three months ago, in which an alchemist was murdered by a witch. She then tells Maya to expect witches in the most unlikely places and heads off, leaving Maya confused. After finding Eve near the square, they head back to the bakery, where Professor Layton, Phoenix and Patty waiting for them. Chapter 4: The Golden Court Chapter 5: A Taste of Despair Chapter 6: Secrets of the Underground Ruins Chapter 7: The Story's End Chapter 8:The Final Witch Trial Chapter 9: The Last Inquisitor Epilogue: The First Story Characters Professor Layton series * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Inspector Chelmey * Barton Ace Attorney series * Phoenix Wright, a renowned defense attorney. * Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant. * Miles Edgeworth (cameo) New Characters * Espella Cantabella, a young girl accused of witchcraft. * The Storyteller, the main villain. * High Inquisitor Darklaw, a prosecutor and second-in-command after the Storyteller. * Sir Zacharias Barnham, a local prosecutor. * Johnny Smiles * A Judge in London * Another Judge in Labyrinthia * Bardly * Birdly * Captain, leader of the Knights * Carmine Accidenti * Cecil and Petal * Cinderellia * Cracker, Birdly's parrot * Cutter * Dewey * Emeer Punchenbaug * Eve, Patty's cat * Flynch, a prosecutor in London * Hoot, the Storyteller's owl * Jean Greyerl * Kira, a flower girl. * Knightle * Mary * Muffet * Muggs and Robbs * Newton Belduke * Nozey * Olivia Aldente * Patty Eclaire * Petter * Price * Ms Primstone * Ridelle Mystere * Rouge * Tuggit * Wordsmith Developement The game started out as an idea of LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, who has always been a great fan of the Ace Attorney series. He proposed the idea to Capcom, but was 80% sure they would not accept the offer . Shu Takumi, the designer for the Ace Attorney series, was surprised by the offer, but eventually accepted on condition that he could write the scripts . Both companies will work on the game on equal level, with different roles . It was stated that they "wanted to create a great history, which would have been impossible if both parties were not fully involved" , to which Takumi added: : "With the cooperation of LEVEL-5, we hope to deliver a game that exceeds everyone's expectations" . In order to combine the styles from both series, the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be draw with less detail, while the characters from the Professor Layton series gain slightly more detail. The game will also feature fully animated scenes, provided by the Japanese animation studio Bones . Boxarts & Logo Professor Layton VS_Phoenix Wright.png|Japanese Logo Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright Logo.png|British Logo VS Ace Attorney Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Boxart.png|British Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright German Boxart.jpg|German Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright French Boxart.jpg|French Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Italian Boxart.jpg|Italian Boxart Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Dutch Boxart.jpg|Dutch Boxart Media Music Links *Official Japanese site *Official European site Trivia * While not officially confirmed, the events of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney have to happen somewhere between Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. This is because Barton and the real Inspector Chelmey were only introduced to Professor Layton and Luke in Diabolical Box, and due to certain events in Unwound Future. * In the original artwork of the game, Luke can be seen wearing his outfit from Last Specter. This is because they were still unsure whether Emmy Altava should be in the game or notNintendo Dream Vol. 223 (November 2012). Eventually they decided to leave her out, thus Luke's outfit was changed. It also allowed for Chelmey and Barton to make an appearance. * The OST for the game features many tracks from previous Professor Layton ''and ''Ace Attorney ''games remixed. References Category:Games Category:VS de:Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney es:El profesor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fr:Professeur Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney